La chica del Burdel
by Turua-Molly
Summary: La ciudad de Magnolia está siendo azotada por una ola de asesinatos violentos ¿Podrá el Detective Jellal Fernandes olvidar sus prejuicios y lograr salvar a la joven más popular del burdel La torre del Cielo?/ AU. Basado en la historia real de Gary Ridway, el asesino del rio verde.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer aplicado**

 **Parejas:** Jerza y gruvia (por ahora). Todas menos Lajane/Miraxus.

 **Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte, descripción de escenas de crimen, manejo del tema del incesto y sexo explícito.

Basado en la historia real de Gary Ridway, el asesino del rio verde.

.

 ** _La chica del Burdel_**

 ** _._**

 _La ciudad de Magnolia está siendo azotada por una ola de asesinatos violentos ¿Podrá el Detective de la U.V.E. Jellal Fernandes olvidar sus prejuicios y lograr salvar a la joven más popular del burdel La torre del Cielo?_

.

Se relamió los labios con lentitud y malicia mientras estaba escondió en el closet, un descuido de la dueña de la habitación le permitió ser testigo de lo que ocurría dentro. Como muchas otras veces, se sintió extasiado de adrenalina y deseo.

— _Oh si, más fuerte mi amor… ah, ah._

Los gemidos de su madre eran una sinfonía para sus oídos, formaban la orquesta perfecta cuando se sumaban a los golpes de dos cuerpos desnudos deslizándose sobre el otro. Escucharla le causaba una descarga eléctrica en la espina dorsal que no podía describir, le excitaba. Adoraba la combinación exquisita de jadeos con chirridos de una vieja cama. Y como si fuera poco, el espacio entreabierto era suficiente para ver como aquel pedazo de carne entraba en la vagina.

 _Y ella no sabía, no sabía de su placer prohibido._

El hombre no se había tomado la molestia de desnudarla por completo, solo le había sacado los senos del brassier y subido la falda hasta la cintura mientras la penetraba en cuatro patas. Aquella mujer era una zorra que se escondía tras un manto cristiano, que disimulaba su doble vida asistiendo cada domingo a una misa, queriendo borrar lo que hacía por las noches, como si confesar mentiras a un sacerdote le diera una página nueva que acabara con aquellos actos profanos. Mintiéndose a sí misma con la promesa de una nueva vida en Dios.

 _Él no quería que se detuviera._

Necesitaba ese placer, era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y le daba sentido a su vida. Esperaba ansiosamente todo el día por ese momento, cuando luego de acostarlo ella traía alguien nuevo que pagara por sus servicios.

 _Un nuevo cliente que la follara._

Siempre les había faltado dinero. Su padre los abandonó cuando tenía solo 5 años y su madre, presa de la depresión, gastó todo en pastillas y polvos mágicos. Con el tiempo se transformó en una mujer agresiva capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir drogas, humillándolo y golpeándolo cuando se interponía en su camino.

 _Y a él le encantaba._

Ella nunca debía enterarse que le gustaba que lo golpeara, que se masturbaba pensando en su madre desnuda golpeándolo hasta sangrar. Hacía cosas solo para que ella lo castigara físicamente. Esa mañana había mojado la cama, y ella le obligó a beber el agua de las sábanas remojadas. Eso le molestaba, así no debería ser. Su madre debería amarlo, disciplinarlo de la manera correcta.

 _Así como la amaban sus clientes._

Sintió la cercanía del clímax cuando el ambiente se lleno de nalgadas y un juguete sexual anal se sumó a la ecuación. Y fantaseó, fantaseó con ser él quien se la cogiera de aquel modo salvaje, hacerla suya y luego lanzarle algunos billetes de baja denominación a la cara. Castigarla por ser una perra desgraciada, por no comportarse como lo que era y darle a otros lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

 _Su puta barata._

Unas convulsiones leves precedieron a la explosión de semen. Miró el líquido blanco con ojos fríos y jugó con él en sus manos. Volvió a fijarse en el espejo justo cuando la mujer recibía un chorro de esperma en la boca. Entonces probó el suyo propio, el fruto del amor que le profesaba.

 _Te amo madre._

.

Miró con pesadumbre la escena.

Cinco años pasaron desde que entró como detective de crímenes especiales y siete desde su graduación como policía, y aunque la causaban profunda repulsión los ataques sexuales, entendía por su vasta experiencia que dejarse afectar solo le perjudicaría psicológicamente. En vez de eso, prefería dar todo de sí para atrapar a los criminales y darles a los familiares de las víctimas algo de justicia; no recuperarían jamás a sus seres queridos, pero al menos podrían contar con el alivio de que el bastardo que les dañó no saldría jamás de la prisión.

A veces, si utilizaban bien sus cartas, ni siquiera pasaban mucho tiempo con vida. Ni el estado ni los reclusos toleraban muy bien a los agresores sexuales, de modo que el único modo de escapar de la cárcel era una bolsa negra.

No podía decir aquello en voz alta o los adoradores de héroes atacarían al cuerpo de policía, es decir ¿Quién era él para juzgar un presunto criminal? Ante los ojos del público, solo debía limitarse a investigar y presentar pruebas. No obstante, por creer todo lo contrario fue que se convirtió en el sargento de la U.V.E. de Magnolia. Los policías eran el primer choque entre la víctima y los familiares, los que miraban las escenas por primera vez y, por más horrendas que fueran, hurgaban en lo más profundo hasta descifrar el misterio.

¿Qué más calificación que ver a una madre llorando por la muerte de su hija brutalmente violada? Aquellos criminales merecían la muerte, ya sea declarada por un juzgado o casual, en manos de algún convicto agresivo que despreciara a los desgraciados violadores.

—¿Hay alguna pista de la víctima?—preguntó al patrullero que descubrió el cadáver.

—No, sargento… pero se llevó el glúteo derecho, igual que con las otras víctimas.

 **Demonios.**

La mujer se encontraba en las adyacencias de un bosque, no a muchos kilómetros del parque natural que albergaba una parte de las largas hectáreas del río local. Esa mañana un par de jóvenes trotaban y la encontraron, ojos abiertos y estáticos, piernas abiertas con moretones en la cara interna de los muslos—signos de sexo violento—y un charco de sangre debajo del cuerpo.

Tenía la esperanza de que la segunda mujer encontrada hacía cuatro días se tratara de una coincidencia, pero ya un tercer cuerpo señalaba un patrón. Se estaba enfrentando, sin duda alguna, a un asesino en serie.

La primera víctima se la había cobrado hacía dos semanas, la encontraron al borde del río Medly verde en los confines del parque en su honor, su cabello era castaño y su tez blanca, abusó de ella y luego le arrancó los ojos con una cuchara mientras aún estaba con vida, pero fue cuidadoso y no dejó sus huellas en el utensilio. Además, cercenó su seno izquierdo, diseccionó su glúteo derecho y extirpó expertamente ambos ovarios, llevándoselos como trofeos. Podía deducir por aquellos datos que el sujeto era un hombre que odiaba a las mujeres.

De lo que no había averiguado nada era de las víctimas. Eso le frustraba.

Las mujeres no tenían un parentesco físico y nadie había denunciado la desaparición de alguna hija, novia o esposa. Mucho menos los cadáveres fueron reclamados, dificultando establecer alguna conexión social. A diferencia de la primera, le segunda era de cabello rubio y no perdió los globos oculares, que eran de iris azules; la tercera, que yacía en frente de él, tenía cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. A su criterio, la única concordancia era la edad, que rondaba entre los 23 y 26 años, y el resto de las lesiones, claro estaba.

—Esperemos que llegue el equipo forense.—miró por encima de su hombro—Laxus, quiero que llames a Gray. Que salga de la puta cama, necesito que su esposa me haga un par de favores. Lo esperaré en la estación. Tú quédate aquí y vigila que nadie meta sus narices.

Dicho eso se retiró lentamente con un gruñido del rubio como fondo, dejando al equipo de policías atrás en la escena del crimen.

El caso le daba mala espina, la falta de pistas lo ponían tenso y la sensación de estar ignorando un detalle importante lo exasperaba. Paseo una mano por sus cabellos azules soltando un bufido, y llegado al estacionamiento, ubicó con facilidad su camioneta negra. Al lado de ella, una van de la prensa regional.

 **Mierda y más mierda.**

.

 _Según información de nuestros investigadores, Magnolia está siendo amenazada por un asesino de mujeres. Hasta ahora se desconoce el número de víctimas. La policía se niega a dar declaraciones, absteniéndose de decir que quizás estamos a merced de un nuevo asesino en serie ¿Realmente la oficina de crímenes especiales está haciendo lo que puede, o no les interesa nuestra seguridad?_

—¿¡Cómo coño fue que Sherry Blendy se enteró de esto!? —Gritó el detective Gray Fullbuster, señalando el televisor de la oficina con agresividad.—¡Joder, hemos tenido mucho cuidado!

—La prensa nos está comiendo vivos.—Macbeth arrugó la nariz mientras una señora declaraba sentirse insegura del pésimo trabajo policíaco.

Jellal miraba seriamente el aparato reposando su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos cruzadas mientras sus codos se apoyaban en el escritorio de madera caoba. A su izquierda un montón de papeles y a su derecha un portarretrato con la foto de su hermana menor, Wendy. Respiró hondo y exhalo sonoramente, tomó el control del equipo y lo apagó, consternando a sus dos detectives.

—Ya no importa.—dijo en tono tosco.—vamos a tener que apresurarnos y resolver este caso antes de que la prensa sensacionalista nos hunda.

—¿Algún interés especial en la propaganda?—se mofó Laxus apenas llegando, mientras pasaba por el arco de la puerta con una carpeta en la mano.—quizás esto afecte tu jubilación, Jellal.

El hombre de cabellos azulados levantó una ceja.

—No empieces, Laxus ¿Qué me traes?

—Se ha colado una foto del cadáver en las redes sociales.—encorvó los ojos con molestia.—gracias a los malditos morbosos, alguien ha reconocido el cadáver de la tercera chica.

Lanzó la carpeta en el escritorio, atrapándola Jellal antes de que se deslizara al piso.

 ** _Michelle Lobster_** _. 23 años, 2 arrestos por alteración del orden público, 1 por posesión de marihuana._

El rubio carraspeó al ver el creciente mal humor de su superior, sabía del historial del Sargento, el detective Dreyar reconocía su aversión por ese tipo de víctimas.

—El tipo que la reconoció era su cliente. Era una prostituta.

—Tiene sentido—dijo Gray.—rara vez las desapariciones de prostitutas son denunciadas. Huyen de sus chulos o van a trabajar a otro sitio.

—Necesito que intentes contactar con algún conocido.—Ordenó al detective Macbeth.—si logramos averiguar en qué barrio trabajaba, quizás la conectemos con las otras víctimas ¿Juvia terminó ya con la autopsia?

Gray negó suavemente.

—Lo ha metido como una prioridad, pero necesitará un par de horas más.

—Vale, tráeme el informe cuando esté listo—miró a Laxus.—necesito que presiones a Bickslow, te aprecia lo suficiente como para mover el culo con las pruebas de la escena del crimen.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, los detectives lo dejaron solo.

Golpeó el escritorio con impotencia. Siempre había detestado los casos con prostitutas: eran polémicos, se le insinuaban a los oficiales y casi nunca querían denunciar las agresiones sexuales. Cambiaban dignidad por un par de billetes y luego la policía tenía que hacer maroma y teatro para rescatarlas cuando se metían en problemas.

Y sobre todo, eran pésimas madres.

La mayoría de ellas eran drogadictas, portadoras de enfermedades de transmisión sexual y maltratadoras. Se quedaban preñadas de cualquier idiota, negándole al niño la posibilidad de tener un padre. Algunas eran sensatas y daban los niños en adopción, otras los utilizaban para cobrar el seguro social y, la mayoría, los maltrataban hasta que servicios sociales se los arrancaban. O hasta que la policía tenía que ir a buscar sus cadáveres.

Apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, no debía permitir que sus intereses personales se involucraran en el caso.

No en un momento tan importante de su vida.

.

Juvia Locksar le había prometido a su esposo, Gray Fullbuster, que dejaría de visitarlo constantemente en su oficina. No solo porque resultaba obsesivo, ya él había aceptado su forma especial de amor, sino porque él podía darse el lujo de distraerse en el departamento. Además, detestaba las burlas de sus compañeros consecuencia de sus peculiares atenciones, por lo que luego de hacerle el amor una noche, le propuso un trato. Si ella dejaba de ir todos los mediodías, él se lo recompensaría con creces por las noches. Como si aquello resultase un gran sacrificio.

La verdad era que la señora Fullbuster era hermosa e inteligente, y para él esa _recompensa_ era un beneficio adicional.

Sin embargo, esa tarde, esa promesa debía ser obviada. Cuando la vió aparecer se sintió feliz, aunque su rostro no lo expresara. Ella vestía un uniforme médico color aguamarina, muestra de que se encontraba trabajando, y en su mano un folio sellado. Lo miró a lo lejos, brillando sus ojos al ubicarlo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a él.

—¡Gray-sama!

—Juvia—hizo un leve saludo con la cabeza.—¿terminaste?

Juvia asintió con alegría.

—He venido a hablar con Jellal-sama personalmente. Juvia tiene buenas noticias.

—La verdad es que ha estado esperándote.

Gray se levantó del escritorio, colocó su mano en la espalda baja de su esposa sonrojada y la guió con una sonrisa de suficiencia hacia la puerta de la oficina del Fernándes. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a sus compañeros Jet y Droy haciéndole porras, a lo que él, muy discretamente, les enseño el dedo medio.

No necesitó tocar la puerta, ésta se encontraba abierta. El sargento no había modificado mucho su posición más que para leer un documento de la autopsia del segundo cadáver que encontraron. Él estaba visiblemente tenso, con sus músculos contraídos y sus hombros rectos; sospechaba que el que se tratara de un presunto asesino de prostitutas le estresaba, pero no le quedaba más que confiar en su jefe.

—Juvia terminó la autopsia. Ha venido a hablar contigo.

Jellal levantó la cabeza, les hizo una seña para que se sentaran en las sillas frente a él.

—Honestamente, me alegro mucho de verte Juvia ¿Puedo ofrecerte café?

La aludida negó.

—Juvia intenta dejar las bebidas negras. Oscurecen los dientes.

 _Mujeres._ Pensó mientras sonreía cortésmente.

—Estoy seguro de que no habrías venido si no tuvieras algo importante.

—No es demasiado, pero es un inicio—comenzó a explicar.—No puedo evitar pensar que este tipo tiene conocimientos médicos, esta vez se llevó también el útero. Michelle murió como las otras dos, de un shock neurogénico. Sufrió mucho, sintió la mayoría de lo que le hizo. Pero hay un detalle, un descuido.

Hizo una pausa, como si se cerciorara de que le estaban prestando atención.

—Creo que la razón por la que corta un glúteo no es para llevárselo como trofeo—abrió el folio con mucho cuidado, extrayendo unas fotografías de su interior. La colocó en el escritorio, señalando con su dedo índice en un punto específico.—¿Ven el borde de la herida? Es tinta azul. No lo entendí hasta que Gajeel me dijo que era una prostituta. Hay un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, unos 45 minutos en auto. Allí hay una cadena de cuatro burdeles, se llaman la Torre del Cielo, Sistema-R, Nirvana y Tártaros. Todos tienen algo en común, pertenecen al mismo tipo y…

 _Marcan a sus prostitutas con un tatuaje de mariposa azul en el glúteo derecho._

.

 **Nota de autora**

Re-subiendo. Arreglando algunos detalles.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer aplicado**

 **Parejas:** Jerza y gruvia (por ahora). Todas menos Lajane/Miraxus.

 **Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte, descripción de escenas de crimen, manejo del tema del incesto y sexo explícito.

Basado en la historia real de Gary Ridway, el asesino del rio verde.

.

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _._**

 _La ciudad de Magnolia está siendo azotada por una ola de asesinatos violentos ¿Podrá el Detective de la U.V.E. Jellal Fernandes olvidar sus prejuicios y lograr salvar a la joven más popular del burdel La torre del Cielo?_

.

Sintió lo áspero del clima colarse por sus pulmones, aquel pueblo aunque moderno prefería mantener un aire rústico. Por tanto, aquel era un sitio turístico que explotaba la nostalgia de antaño y daba una experiencia más o menos agradable, lástima que él odiase el calor y la tierra. Además, le causaba un profundo malestar la cacería de brujas a la que llamaba caso policiaco, entrevistando de prostituta en prostituta para obtener una pista que le salvase el en su jurisdicción, a 45 minutos en auto del parque Medley, pero no recordaba haber tenido algún problema en esa zona. Rose Garden era un sitio borrado del mapa aspirando a renacer de nuevo.

Un sitio perfecto para un burdel. _Maldición._ Ya era el tercer burdel que visitaba ese día en busca del famoso Zeref Dragneel.

El hombre se llamaba a sí mismo un empresario innovador, se codeaba con ciertos personajes políticos que prefería no nombrar y costeaba lujos que ninguna persona honesta podría. Ubicarlo era un dolor de cabeza, su dirección parecía ser imprecisa y sus andanzas silenciosas. Lo que es peor, ninguna de las prostitutas quería denunciar a su chulo. Si él tenía problemas con la ley, ellas no lo ayudarían a encontrarlo.

Estaba asqueado de perseguir a esa escoria humana en sus ratoneras empalagosamente decoradas. Las luces de neón lo mareaban y el aroma a sexo lo incordiaba. No es que él no disfrutase de la compañía de una buena dama de vez en cuando, pero sus gustos eran mucho más refinados que una trabajadora sexual.

Quizá aquella fuese la desgracia que necesitaba para tomar una decisión importante.

Se percató entonces de la estructura frente a él. Se elevaba elegantemente pintada de blanco en sus tres pisos, teniendo en la segunda planta unos barandales cercando unos pasillos exteriores que, desde su posición, pudo observar daban a unas escaleras para incendio bien aseguradas para que nadie se colara. El estacionamiento era de pasto verde bien cuidado y unas escalerillas de ladrillo se continuaban con un camino de cemento hasta una enorme puerta de madera. No le hizo la más mínima gracia tener que entrar allí, pero no tenía opción. Cuando por fin se decidió, se encontró con un recibidor tapizado de alfombra roja, paredes crema y una recepcionista detrás de un escritorio al lado de una puerta negra. Por abajo, el reflejo de las luces de color del antro.

No permitió que la música tecno le perturbara y se acercó con rostro neutral a la mujer.

—Buenas…—se fijó sutilmente en su reloj de muñeca, cerciorándose de la hora. Eran las seis menos cuarto.—tardes. Soy el detective Jellal Fernandes, busco a Zeref Dragneel.

La muchacha lo miró indiferentemente, levantando un poco la vista sobre sus anteojos.

—El jefe ha dejado dicho que si usted venía le dejásemos pasar. Venga, le llevaré a su despacho.

En un movimiento rápido se encontró caminando detrás de ella por un pasillo a la derecha del recibidor con algunas puertas a los lados. Cuando llegaron al fondo cruzaron a la izquierda y allí, en una puerta de caoba con una placa dorada con nombre, por fin encontraría al tan buscado hombre. Giró el pomo con determinación, dispuesto a encontrarse cualquier cosa, pero no contaba con que aquello fuera lo más parecido a una lúgubre oficina de empresa.

Sentado en una enorme silla giratoria estaba él cabello negro y mirada oscura, enfundado en un traje plateado y corbata color vino. En cuanto sintió su presencia, un brillo extraño cruzó sus ojos, como si verlo fuese más un alivio que amenaza.

—Estaba esperándolo Detective Fernandes.

—Que apropiado, porque yo lo he estado buscando.

El joven de poco más de treinta sonrió de lado, en un deje sarcástico.

—No tiene que ser hostil detective. Estoy de su lado.

—Discúlpeme si lo dudo.—miró a su alrededor despectivamente—la naturaleza de este sitio no me deja pensar con objetividad.

—Este sitio es legal.—refutó él con algo de sorna—ante la ley, somos un pub de pole dance. Hay documentos que lo prueban.

—Un club que tiene habitaciones para invitados.

Una risa ronca invadió la habitación.

—¡Quién querría que sus clientes se fueran borrachos a sus casas! Les conferimos un sitio cómodo para descansar hasta que puedan conducir tranquilos.

Jellal bufó.

—No vengo aquí a dar juicios morales. Usted es el menor de mis problemas.

—Me temo que en eso estamos de acuerdo, detective.—se paró galantemente, dándole la espalda para servirse de una botella de Whiskey—porque usted es la solución a los míos. Verá, soy un hombre de negocios. Me he esforzado por hacer de esta empresa algo lucrativo sin utilizar los métodos… _convencionales._ Les ofrezco a mis chicas un ambiente seguro y no las obligo a nada, tienen un sueldo y seguro médico. A cambio lo único que tienen que hacer es bailar y pasearse con poca ropa.—se volteó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.—yo alquilo habitaciones, detective, y lo que hacen dentro de ellas no es de mi interés. Incluso si les pagan por sexo, yo no recibo ni un décimo de ese dinero.

—Así que ese es el modo de hacer de chulo legal.—El Fernandes cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó de espaldas a la pared.—elimina el intermediario del Motel.

—Puede decir lo que quiera.—le sonrío con burla—pero lo que hago no es más ilegal que dejar que una prostituta beba en la barra de un bar. Y no puede arrestar al dueño del bar porque un tipo le ha pagado a una tía por sexo en el callejón. Pero eso no importa, usted no ha venido por mí.

—No, de hecho no.

—Una mujer bien tratada te da más beneficios que una golpeada.—confesó con una mueca—al igual que los esclavos, si se les dan ciertas libertades, son mucho más eficientes. Yo cuido de mis chicas, invierto en su bienestar. _Así que espero que usted atrape al desgraciado que está matando a mis putas antes de que yo meta mis manos en el asunto_ _._

El detective levantó una ceja, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Entonces se enteró de la señorita Michelle Lobster por su cuenta.

Zeref apretó los dientes.

—Por desgracia, soy muy afecto a las redes sociales, vi las fotos del cadáver. Michelle no apareció ayer a trabajar, pensé que me había dejado igual que Akira y Lara. Ahora dudo que ellas dos lo hayan hecho—suspiró cansado—nunca una puta me había dejado, soy el mejor chulo. ¡Pero, claro! Si un idiota las mató.

—No puede afirmar que los otros cuerpos son de sus prostitutas.

—Estoy seguro de que si, ninguna ha vuelto a sus casas.

—¿Podría darme sus direcciones? Si encontramos algún documento que las identifique…

—Yo lo haré—resolvió con firmeza—iré a reconocer los cadáveres. Les daré una adecuada sepultura.

—Me sorprende que un chulo se tome ese atrevimiento.

—Tengo que—lo miró con seriedad.—la mayoría de mis chicas son huérfanas.

—Igual necesito sus direcciones, es trabajo de la policía investigar todo.—lo miró con intensidad.—y tengo que entrevistar a las mujeres que trabajaron la noche del martes. Si llevan algún registro de clientes o una lista de personas no deseadas…

—Ahora que lo dice, hay una cosa que debería saber. _Una de las chicas está recibiendo cartas muy extrañas._

.

Él era ajeno a ese ambiente oscuro con destellos de luces, música fuerte y plataformas con tubos por todas partes. Todo se veía aterciopelado, con una sobrecarga de tonos rojos y rosáceos; camareras con lencería múltiple llevaban y traían tragos y él, en una mesa de metal sentado junto al dueño del lugar, examinaba todo con ojo crítico. Aquello era vulgar y corriente, no entendía como hombres con cierta edad gustaran de un lugar tan burdo.

—Intente disfrutarlo un poco, detective. De algún modo, esto es cortesía de la casa.

Ignoró su comentario. Su caballerosidad peligraba y la moral le chirriaba en el oído. Por si fuese poco, captó las miradas indiscretas de algunas chicas que le hacían ojos desde una distancia prudente.

Según la explicación, una de las chicas era constantemente atosigada por cartas de admiración y declaraciones de amor. Sin embargo, no quería denunciar por miedo a no ser tomada en serio, tampoco le agradaban los policías. A fin de cuentas, era una prostituta.

—Le dicen la reina de las hadas, no le gusta que digan su nombre. Para afectos prácticos, le llamamos Titania, porque arrasa con su público como una Titán—rio de su chiste interno—nunca la he visto subir a los cuartos ni irse de acá con alguien. Solo baila, pero lo hace como una diosa.

—¿Y cuándo comienza la odisea? Me estoy cansando un poco de esto.

—Nunca había conocido un hombre como usted Jellal—le reclamó Zeref—si no fuera porque sus atracciones por mí son nulas, afirmaría que es gay.

Decidió no dejarse amedrentar por el comentario suspicaz del chulo y fijó su mirada en el escenario principal del área. Lo enmarcaba un arco en forma de corazón con bordes rosa y las palabras _"Love Love Slider"_ en letras grandes y color rojo oscuro en la parte superior. Luego se continuaba en una pasarela con un tubo de pole dance en medio con luces de neón en las orillas.

Imaginó que el espectáculo iba a comenzar cuando una voz misteriosa anunció el apelativo cariñoso de la bailarina. _La reina de las hadas._ Luego los hombres presentes se sentaron cual niños emocionados en la mesa respectiva. De pronto, las demás mujeres perdieron su encanto. Pudo admirar una figura femenina detrás de una cortina transparente haciendo movimientos sensuales al compás de la música. En un momento dado se tocó los dedos de los pies, viéndose la sombra de un bien torneado trasero. Si no estuviese la tela de por medio, cualquiera se hubiese dado un espectáculo.

El telón se abrió lentamente dejando ver el bien trabajado cuerpo de la hembra. Una catarata de risos rubios caían por sus hombros hasta su media espalda y sus ojos, imprecisables desde la distancia, eran cubiertos por un antifaz de pedrería plateada. Enfundaba un corsé verde con el corpiño decorado con la misma pedrería que el antifaz y una falda negra con volados tan corta que permitía la vista de unas prominentes nalgas. A medio muslo, unas medias de liga negra.

A él no le gustaban las prostitutas, pero esa mujer tenía un aura mágica que no le permitía dejar de mirarla, ni a ella ni a su meneo de caderas.

Se acercó con sus tacones aguja al tubo, agachándose frente a él sin recato en mostrar el encaje que cubría sus genitales. Separó las piernas en un acto de suma flexibilidad y hecho su tronco hacia adelante, mostrando adrede la línea de sus senos a alguno de los clientes. Se levantó con gracia ayudándose del tubo y lo escalo, atrapando la figura fálica fuertemente con sus piernas para desabrochar el corsé y dejarlo caer. La piel mostrada era blanca como la leche, y sus senos de un enorme tamaño. Se sintió acalorado al ver unos círculos tapando estratégicamente sus pezones, por lo que aflojo discretamente la corbata azul en su cuello.

Como si la imagen no fuese suficientemente sugestiva, la muchacha comenzó a hacer maniobras que permitían una vista más que estimulante de su entrepierna. Cuando bajó por fin, apoyó la espalda en el tubo y deslizó su mano derecha en dirección a su vientre, haciendo ademanes masturbatorios mientras su otra mano se deslizaba en el pole, haciendo repeticiones alusivas a una paja. En un cambio rápido de sitio, soltó el botón de la falda, quedando solo con las medias y la ropa íntima.

Esforzándose un poco, sus labios mayores eran definibles a través del delicado encaje.

La plataforma estaba llena de billetes premiando sus piruetas y sensualidad, pero él solo podía observarla rígido. Para su desgracia, ella lo miró y se humedeció los labios. Si recordaba un poco de la última vez que estuvo en un antro de striptease, era que la bailarina escogía una _presa_ para jugar un rato.

Morreó sus senos en esa posición, retirando con sensualidad el cobertor de sus areolas. Sus pezones eran rosados como un par de flores de cerezo. Dibujó una sonrisa socarrona, previniéndolo de su inminente travesura; se arrodilló y apoyó su tronco superior sobre la palma de sus manos, gateando hasta él lenta y provocadora. Se alzó en el borde de la tarima, separando las rodillas y moviendo las caderas, luego inclinó su cuello hacia atrás dándole una invitación a mirar sus pechos. Picó su ojo derecho, dejándole examinar sus orbes marrones y, casi sin querer, un mechón rojo escarlata se escapó a su frente sudada. Extendiendo su mano, dejo las microprendas delante de él, como un regalo particular.

Recogió los billetes entre el estruendo del aplauso y los cumplidos, guardándolos en el liguero de sus medias. Y se fue hacia bastidores.

—Pensé que no le gustaban las prostitutas, detective.—se burló el joven a su lado.

Frunció el entrecejo y gruñó.

—No me gustan las prostitutas.

—Pues, esta sí.

Encorvó los ojos con fastidio. Estaba cansado de la falta de respeto a su autoridad, si había permitido todo aquello era porque necesitaba de su máxima colaboración, pero ya era momento de ponerse serio con el asunto. Buscaba un asesino serial, y eso no tenía nada de gracioso.

—Necesito hablar con la chica.

—¿Quiere que le aparte un cuarto?

—Basta, señor Dragneel. Esto es serio, puede que el tipo que acosa a su stripper sea el asesino de prostitutas.

—Pues, venga ya.—se levantó de la silla.—lo llevaré a los camerinos.

.

Lo condujo por un pasillo estrecho al lateral de la tarima principal. Estaba oscuro y tenía una puerta al fondo que solo se divisaba por la luz en sus bordes; dentro se encontró con un sinfín de mujeres semidesnudas usando lencería, maquillándose y alistándose para el show. El talco y las lentejuelas inundaban el aire, encandilándolo un poco.

—Está recogiendo sus cosas.—escuchó decir a una mujer de cabellos rosa—se vistió y se fue sin despedirse. Como siempre.

—Gracias Ada.—el pelinegro le beso el dorso de la mano—tengo suerte de tenerte en mi club.

—¿Dónde guardan las bailarinas su cosas?

—Suba las escaleras, la segunda puerta de la derecha. No le acompañaré, debo vigilar que nadie dañe a mis tesoros.

Poco le importaron las habladurías del joven, siguió su camino por las escaleras del fondo de la habitación. Sospechaba que no buscaba a una rubia, pero no estaba seguro si lo que vio fue real o algún destello abstracto gracias al efecto de las luces. Tampoco sería difícil, todo el personal se encontraba en el piso inferior al ser tan solo las diez y media de la noche. Al parecer, a esa chica le gustaba regresar temprano a casa.

De manera inoportuna, su teléfono sonó mostrando en la pantalla el nombre de uno de sus detectives.

—Fernandes al habla.

— _Ya sé que eres tú, soquete. Yo te llame._

—No es el momento, Laxus. Estoy a punto a interrogar una testigo.

— _Si decides acostarte con ella, va de mi parte. Sería bueno quitarte la mala leche que llevas encima._

—Joder, Laxus. ¿Qué coño quieres?

— _Te estuve esperando toda la tarde, cariño. Te prepare la cena._

—Muy gracioso.

— _No seas amargado, Jellal. Recibí una nueva noticia de Bickslow ésta mañana. Al parecer, encontraron una uña humana en la escena del crimen. Pertenecían a la víctima, el hijo de puta se las cortó para que no encontráramos ADN._

—Eso quiere decir que probablemente esté rasguñado. Concuerda con el toxicológico que me dio Juvia, no las droga. Las somete con fuerza bruta.

Aunque estaba distraído conversando con el detective Dreyar, pudo detectar una sombra veloz cruzar el pasillo y entrar en otra habitación.

—Tengo que irme Dreyar.

Aseguró su teléfono en el bolsillo y corrió en dirección a la sombra. No consentiría que la única pista que tenía se le escapara. Abrió la puerta de un golpe, solo para encontrar una habitación vacía.

Y una mata de cabellos rojos saltando por la ventana.

No perdió el tiempo, dirigiéndose a toda marcha hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo exterior. La vio bajar las escaleras enfundada en unos jeans oscuros, suéter amarillo y bufanda café. Su mata de cabello meneándose en secuenciales a sus intentos de huida.

Se lanzó desde las escaleras, teniendo ella una ventaja considerable. _Titania_ cruzó hacia el estacionamiento, pero para el momento que él llegó, la pelirroja ya no estaba. Pudo ver un camino de pasto que daba al pueblo, por donde seguramente llegaban las personas sin automóvil.

 _Demonios._

.

Me encantó colocarle al Zeref el discurso del esclavo bien tratado, es como una ironía usarlo contra Jellal. Adoro este fanfic. Es una de mis favoritos de todos los que he escrito.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos, Will.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer aplicado**

 **Parejas:** Jerza y Gruvia (por ahora). Todas menos Lajane/Miraxus.

 **Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte, descripción de escenas de crimen, manejo del tema del incesto y sexo explícito.

Basado en la historia real de Gary Ridway, el asesino del rio verde.

 **.**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _._**

¿Quién se creía aquel policía para acercarse a su reina? Iba a matarlo.

No, no… no aun. Si mataba a un detective levantaría muchas sospechas, demasiadas. Se encargaría de él en otro momento. Maldición, las cosas se estaban complicando. Si tan solo su reina accediera a estar con él, a pertenecerle. La necesitaba a su lado.

Ya era mucho haber compartido a su madre, no lo haría con ella.

La reina de las hadas era suya.

 **.**

Conseguir que el dueño del local le diera los datos de la muchacha había sido toda una proeza, aparentemente ella no quería ser localizada desde el club.

Tuvo que amenazarlo con una orden de registro y la revisión detallada sobre la ilegalidad de su entrada de dinero para que él accediera. Apeló a la sensatez de que quizás ella estuviera en peligro. Todas estaban en peligro.

Aquel _currículo_ no tenía nada en especial, y a diferencia de los otros que su perceptivo ojo pudo observar a lo lejos, no tenía foto. Era como si ella fuese un espejismo, un fantasma que aparecía cada noche a contonear sus caderas en un tubo. Lástima que Jellal fuese tan inteligente como escéptico, y él prácticamente era un genio. Su trabajo le había enseñado que si existía un Dios, era demasiado cruel como para permitir tanta maldad, y que el verdadero infierno estaba en manos de un psicópata que violaba y asesinaba por placer. Siendo así, la existencia de fantasmas le era un chiste para asustar a los estúpidos.

Un carraspeo en el asiento del copiloto lo saco de sus divagaciones.

—¿Puedes decirme el perfil? —preguntó, por tercera vez, Laxus. Las dos veces anteriores había sido ignorado por su jefe.

Jellal señaló con su cabeza un sobre manila encima de la guantera—se llama Erza Scarlet, tiene 23 años. No encontraras mucho, solo su dirección.

—¿Algún antecedente? —El rubio examinaba críticamente la simple hoja de papel con escasas palabras.

—Sin ningún registro. A nuestros ojos, ella ni siquiera existe.

El otro asintió quedadamente. Era tan poca información que ni siquiera podía llamarse _pista_.

El peliazul suspiró, lo primero que hizo al llegar del pueblo fue buscarla en los registros de la policía. Como regla general, las prostitutas siempre tenían algún antecedente asociado a su profesión, agresiones o droga, así que cuando no la encontró pensó en dos cosas: o era muy buena burlando la ley o aquella hermosa mujer no era realmente una prostituta.

 _Tsk, como si vender su cuerpo bailando fuera distinto a hacerlo en una cama._

Prejuicios, lo sabía.

Pero él siempre tenía la razón, por eso era tan bueno en su trabajo.

—Supe que el alcalde te hizo una propuesta.

—Mi privacidad siempre te la has pasado por el forro, Laxus.

—Somos amigos, de eso se trata. Me siento ofendido de que no hayas querido contármelo.

—Todavía lo estoy pensando. De todos modos, si este caso sale mal, todo se va por el excusado.

—Es mi abuelo, Jellal, y te prefirió antes que a mí. No es que me interese eso, pero deberías aprovechar la oportunidad, de su lado está casi garantizado el puesto.

—Si Sherry sigue hablando mierda por televisión, ni siquiera mi empleo actual está garantizado.

Guardaron silencio, la prensa amarillista se los estaba comiendo vivos. Y eso arriesgaba el trabajo de todo el escuadrón. Los blancos de la periodista no eran nobles, personas al mejor estilo _fuck the police_ y ancianos muy sugestionables que terminaban declarando lo que ellos querían. Ella se llenaba de congratulaciones a punta de mentiras escandalosas en sus redes sociales mientras ellos se ahogaban en correo electrónico basura y el rechazo colectivo.

—Llegamos. 

Anunció aparcándose frente a un edificio ubicado en la zona más empobrecida de la ciudad. Su camioneta resaltaba entre los autos oxidados de segunda mano, llamando la atención de varios vecinos y transeúntes. No era normal ver a dos hombres tan guapos y vestidos de traje frente a una residencia tan humilde. Un par de pandilleros hicieron el ademan de acercarse a amedrentarlos, pero Laxus muy prudentemente mostró su placa.

Las pandillas eran asuntos de otra división.

Ambos caminaron a la entrada de rejas negras atravesando un pequeño jardín con cayenas blancas. La construcción era pequeña, de no más de 6 pisos, la pintura azulada estaba desgastada y rogando por mantenimiento; de las ventanas colgaban prendas de ropa y el llanto de un bebe en algún apartamento arropaba el ambiente.

—Por si no creías en los clichés, jefecito.

Un gruñido fue la respuesta.

Se presentaron con un señor de edad avanzada y una anodoncia bastante marcada, supuesto casero del lugar, él se disculpó por lo destartalado del lugar y los guió al apartamento c-4 en el tercer piso, donde debía estar su presunta testigo.

—Erza es una buena chica, siempre paga a tiempo su renta, nunca trae chicos y ayuda a todo el que puede—señaló el anciano mientras subían las escaleras—no creo que sea culpable de lo que sea que la acusen.

—¿Sabe usted en que trabaja ella señor Rob? —el rubio preguntó disimuladamente, indagando en el alcance de su veracidad.

—No, pero sé que trabaja de noche—puso un dedo índice en su barbilla—de lo que hace de día no tengo idea, pero creo que estudia algo. A veces trae libros de la biblioteca municipal.

—Agradecemos su ayuda, pero nos haremos cargo en adelante.

El anciano les sonrió y se retiró claudicando de un pie, consecuencia tal vez de una artrosis.

—¿No crees que fuiste algo rudo, Jellal?

—Prefiero que sea ella quien se defienda.

Evitó la conversación innecesaria con su subordinado y tocó la puerta con determinación. Después de día y medio buscando un camino que seguir, esperar toda la noche para poder visitarla luego de su huida y adentrarse en la zona más lúgubre de la ciudad, era un alivio darle fin a la persecución de la chica. Esperaba información importante, algo que lo llevara al asesino, incluso pudo sopesar la idea de encontrar su cadáver al darse cuenta el infeliz que habían dado con su favorita.

Lo que nunca esperó fue que luego de escuchar unos suaves pasos, lo recibiera la mujer con los cabellos más rojos que nunca conoció. Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron con sorpresa y su labio inferior tembló.

—¿Erza Scarlet?

La muchacha suspiró con resignación y se pasó la mano por su cabellera húmeda de una ducha reciente.

—¿Cómo me encontró?

—Suelo ser muy persuasivo con los chulos.

—¿Zeref me delató? Está bien—gruñó con frustración—pierden su tiempo detectives, no quiero denunciar al tipo. No voy a darles otro caso para archivar.

—Creo que no está enterada de nuestros motivos, señorita Scarlet.—señaló el peliazul.

—Le recomiendo ser un poco más receptiva—añadió el otro.

Ella se mostró incrédula.

—¿Por qué tanto drama por un hombre obsesionado con mi baile? Mientras no sepa mi identidad, no hay peligro.

El rubio sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Ciertamente, para usted no es un peligro. Mientras tanto seguirá matando a sus compañeras.

.

Miró de reojo a la muchacha, degustaba una taza de café con su mirada fija en algún punto del piso. Luego de que Laxus la persuadiera, los invitó a pasar a su modesto apartamento. No era demasiado espacioso, pero estaba limpio y delicadamente decorado, resaltando de aquellos muebles de rattan baratos las paredes blancas con margaritas amarillas finamente pintadas. Seguramente lo había hecho ella misma, dudaba de su capacidad económica para pagar un decorador para aquel cuchitril.

En el medio de la pequeña sala de estar, una mesa ratona con un manojo de cartas reposando encima.

—Comencé a trabajar en la torre del paraíso hace 2 años como bailarina, pero hace 127 días que recibo una carta diaria. Pueden llevárselas, no me importan en lo más mínimo.

—¿Alguien ha intentado atacarla en este tiempo, Erza?

—No… o por lo menos no de la manera convencional. Recibo muchas ofertas para ir a los cuartos, pero no acepto ninguna. Con el tiempo la demanda aumentó y con ello las invitaciones, se mosquearon mucho cuando me puse firme y no acepte grandes sumas de dinero.

—¿Intentaron forzarla?

—Solo una vez, pero fue mucho tiempo antes de recibir las cartas. Un borracho impertinente me acorralo cuando me iba del escenario, Zeref lo vetó del club.

—¿Sabe el nombre de este hombre?

—Brain, pero no se su apellido.

—Jellal, estas cartas son perturbadoras. Échale un vistazo a esta.

 _Sueño con el día que aceptes ser mía. Trataré tu cuerpo como al de mi propia madre._

 _Mataré al bastardo que ose tocarte, me perteneces._

 _Te amo, reina de las hadas._

—¿Quién relaciona el sexo con su madre?

Ella se hundió de hombros.

—Hay peores insinuaciones que esa.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Quiere… ¿Cómo era? Relamer mi néctar y desollar mi deseo, someter mi cuerpo y elucubrar mi voluntad. Siempre dice que no me compartirá, en una escribió que me matará si me acuesto con otro.

Jellal frunció el seño ante la imagen.

—Utiliza palabras muy sofisticadas ahora que lo pienso… no creo que sea un vulgar pueblerino.

—Las apariencias engañan, señorita. Tiene que estar alerta—le sugirió Laxus—es prudente que no vaya a trabajar por unos días.

Ella negó suavemente.

—No puedo permitirme eso, tengo que pagar mis deudas.

—Su vida es más importante que la cuenta del teléfono, Erza.

La escarlata encorvó los ojos—Si mis gastos fueran tan banales, no viviría aquí detective.

Jellal la miró con seriedad—de ser lo contrario, no ejercería su profesión.

—¿Es una acusación lo que escucho? Muy curioso para venir de alguien que necesita mi ayuda.

—Desde donde se vea, es al revés. Podría estar muerta para mañana.

—Y usted despedido. A mí no me persigue la prensa.

—Hasta que se enteren de su existencia.

—¡No se atreva! O yo…

—¿Usted qué?

—Jellal ya basta—interrumpió Laxus—la señorita Erza ha sido muy amable en atendernos y darnos una nueva pista. No lo arruines.

—Creo que es hora que se retiren de mi departamento, no tengo nada más que decirles.

El rubio le agradeció y tomó la bolsa de cartas. Jellal, por su lado, tenía su riña privada con la muchacha. Los ojos de ella centellaban con rudeza, ofendida por las insinuaciones. Admitía que se había pasado, extralimitando su trabajo a un nivel más personal.

¿Por qué conocerla le había afectado tanto? Solía colocar una fría barrera entre las prostitutas y él, interrogándolas objetivamente hasta que ellas se cansaban. Pero ella era diferente, no había coqueteado en ningún momento ni buscado aprovecharse de su posición vulnerable, como si fuese poco, intentó ayudar cuando supo la gravedad de la situación. No pasaba por alto que el único modo de acceder a ella fue involucrando a sus compañeras muertas, importándole muy poco lo que ese sujeto pudiese hacerle a sí misma.

Y si sumaba todo eso a la actitud orgullosa que tenía, ella se le hacía bastante atrayente. Y eso le molestaba mucho.

—Necesito que me informe si algo pasa.

—Sería el último hombre al que llamaría para pedir ayuda.

—Puede que no tenga otra opción.

El sargento sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta, ofreciéndosela directamente. Ella miró su mano con petulancia y volteó el rostro.

—Ya me las arreglaré yo si algo malo pasa.

—Espero que no llegue ese momento—colocó con suavidad la tarjeta en la mesa de café.—su necedad podría matarla.

—Eso lo hacen los asesinos, no las actitudes.

 _Ella no le dejaría decir la última palabra._

El localizador del detective Dreyar sonó.

—Admito que esta pelea me divierte, pero debemos irnos. Han encontrado otro cadáver.

 **.**

 _¿Por qué hace tanto calor? Estoy ardiendo._

— _Deseo, Jellal, deseo._

 _La voz salía de la oscuridad, haciéndolo temblar de expectación. Estaba en un trance, sumergido en una oscuridad pastosa. Se miró las muñecas, abrió y cerró las manos. Tenía que cerciorarse de no estar alucinando ¿Lo habrían drogado?_

 _Una suave risa se escuchó._

— _No, pequeño, no estás drogado. Yo soy real._

 _Una luz inundó la sala, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos. Debajo de ella notó un pequeño escenario, el mismo del club en el que había estado hace tres días. Como en ese momento, una sombra comenzó a contonearse detrás de una cortina, mostrándole en la seguridad de la penumbra sus insinuantes curvas femeninas. No necesitó pensar demasiado para saber quién era._

 _Pensaba en ella desde que la vio bailando esa noche._

 _Cuando ella salió, un gruñido de satisfacción escapó de su garganta. Esta vez no se ocultaba, su cabello rojo caía lacio sobre sus hombros hasta su espalda y su cuerpo no era cubierto por ninguna prenda. Erza ignoró el tubo que se alzaba digno sobre el escenario, lo único que le importaba era llegar al joven que flotaba aturdido ante su imagen. Los ojos de él se fijaron en sus pechos, simétricos y turgentes, como dos hermosas montañas níveas coronadas por pezones rosados como sus labios. Ella era tan hermosa._

 _Se arrodilló frente a él, que repentinamente se encontraba parado al final de la pista, y dio un erótico beso en su línea inguinal izquierda. Pudo sentir su miembro temblar, amenazando con reaccionar ante el contacto._

— _¿Por qué te resistes?_

 _La mujer ronroneó con gusto, pasando su lengua en círculos por su pelvis._

— _¿Por qué no puedes olvidar?_

 _Jella cerró los ojos con fuerza, entonando un ronco gemido de placer ¿Cuándo se había quedado sin camisa? No lo supo hasta que ella elevó sus suaves manos por su abdomen marcado, deslizando con delicadeza una caricia tentadora._

— _Perdóname._

 _De pronto su tono de voz cambió, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe. La mujer que yacía ante él no tenía hermosos cabellos escarlata, sino un corto y rizado pelo azul. Sus ojos eran verdes y mostraban arrepentimiento._

— _Por favor, perdóname._

 _Su cuerpo, blanco como la nieve, estaba cubierto de hematomas. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su abdomen… toda ella estaba magullada y maltratada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el ángulo de sus ojos, explotando en un sollozo de angustia._

— _Si no me perdonas, no podrás ser feliz con ella._

 _Sintió una ola de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, como si cien hombres le estuvieran dando una paliza. Intentó gritar, defenderse, pero nada paraba los azotes contra sus brazos y piernas. Se vio marcado en todo su cuerpo, hebillas, golpes, mordiscos y quemaduras de cigarrillo; pero nada lo afectaba como la desesperación que sentía._

— _Ya pasó hijo…_

 _Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla con lentitud._

— _No es como yo._

Se despertó de golpe empapado en sudor, su móvil titilando al ritmo de _Sex on fire_ y el reloj digital marcando las 3:40 am. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

O había comenzado a serlo cuando apareció su madre.

Se frotó los ojos con la mano izquierda mientras extendía la derecha para tomar su teléfono.

 **Número desconocido.**

Se extrañó, pero decidió contestar igual.

—Habla Fernandes.

— _Me dijo que lo llamara si algo malo pasaba._

 **.**

Me tarde bastante en subir porque arreglé como unas cuatro veces los primeros dos capítulos, luego la alcaldía hizo un trabajo en la urbanización y reventaron los cables del internet, disculpen la demora.

Gracias por leer.

Will


End file.
